free like a thunderstorm
by darkshadowydancer
Summary: Es ist mitten in einer stürmischen Nacht, Severus Snape kann nicht schlafen. Er macht so einige Entdeckungen, sowohl sich selber betreffend als auch jm. anderen...Chapter5 up please RR
1. Default Chapter

Also nix gehört mir, alles JKR

Sturm

Schweißgebadet schreckte Severus Snape hoch, wieder ein Traum, immer derselbe.

Die Vergangenheit, die ihn jagt.

Die Vergangenheit, der er nicht entkommt

Oder eher die Vergangenheit, der er nicht entkommen will,

weil er es nicht verdient?

Langsam setze er sich auf, seine Atmung kurz und frequent,

sein Puls raste.

Unfähig wieder einzuschlafen, wegen sowohl seiner Aufgewühltheit, durch die er schutzlos seinen sonst so gut verdrängten Gefühlen ausgeliefert war, als auch auf Grund der Gewissheit, dass er bei Schließen der Augen sofort wieder seinen Dämonen ausgeliefert sein würde, glitt er in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus dem Bett.

Erst jetzt wurde er sich des Sturmes bewusst der draußen tobte,

hörte das Heulen des Windes, und den Regen, der gegen das eine Kerkerfenster prasselte, welches tagsüber vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen den Weg in die Kerker ermöglichte.

Severus warf sich seinen wehenden schwarzen Winterumhang über und trat hinaus aus seinen Gemächern auf einen der leeren, dunklen Flure Hogwarts.

Seine Schritte hallten seltsam wieder durch das stille Schloss, das in Nächten wie dieser in so krassem Gegensatz stand zu dem Hogwarts, in dem man sonst überall Lachen und Schreien von Schülern hören konnte, welche die Zauberschule mit schier unendlicher Lebensfreude zu füllen schienen.

Unbewusst hatte er die Eingangstür des Schlosses erreicht,

Wie war er hier überhaupt hingelangt?

Doch als er die Türe öffnete und die ersten Schritte hinaus in die stürmische Nacht trat, wusste er, dass er jetzt nirgendwo anders sein mochte.

Der Wind blies durch seine Haare, spielte mit seiner weiten Robe. Er blickte hinauf in den Himmel und stieß einen Seuftzer aus, Erleichterung – woher kam sie?

Innerhalb weniger Momente war er von dem sinnflutartigen Regenvöllig durchnässt, doch er spürte nicht die klamme Nässe, er fühlte sich, als ob eine schwere Last von seiner Seele genommen worden wäre, seine Schuld abgewaschen, ein bisschen mehr mit jedem Tropfen.

Am See angekommen hielt er inne, wenige Schritte vom Wasser entfernt.

Der sonst ruhige See hatte sich durch den Sturm in ein wildes Wellelngebilde verwandelt, bedrohlich und zugleich faszinierend, anziehend glitzernd im Schwarz der Nacht.

Severus breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen. Der Wind zerrte nun heftig an seinem Umhang . Er spürte die Regentropfen, die sein Gesicht herunterliefen, sie schmeckten salzig - weinte er etwawährend seine Seele seit lagem das erste Mal lachte?

Er ließ sich einfach fallen in dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Freiheit, welches ihn auf einmal durchströmte, intensiv und unaufhaltsam, voller Emotion.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da stand, als plötzlich ein leises Wimmern zu ihm durchdrang.

Irritiert öffnete er die Augen und wandte sich um – wieder dieses Wimmern- oder war es Schluchtzen?

Langsam, Zauberstab gezückt, ging er auf das Geräusch zu!

Was er dann entdeckte ließ ihn für kurze Zeit erstarren, er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber das hier....

Büdde ,büdde n´klitzekleines Rewiew? (ganz lieb guck )


	2. mehr gemeinsam

Also mir gehört leider noch immer nix, alles nur geliehen von JKR !

Bevor ich anfange n´ ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews knuddel euch . Das gibt die richtige Motivation weiterzuschreiben...

PART 2: Mehr gemeinsam?

Dort, im Schutz der Bäume hockte der „Junge der lebte", Gryffindors ach so „Goldener Junge". Er saß an einen Baum gelehnt, die Beine an seinen stark zitterneden Körper angezogen. Seine Arme umschlungen die Knie krampfhaft, und die Stirn hatte er auf seine Ellebogen gelegt.

Nach dem ersten Schock, steckte Severus seinen Zauberstab weg und ging langsam noch ein Stück näher. Doch Potter schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.

Von Nahem stellte Severus alarmierend fest, dass der Junge total durchnässt war.

Seiner Haltung nach und daran, dass er immer noch nicht seine Präsenz registriert hatte, ließen Severus ahnen, was mit ihm los war. Er kannte es nur zu gut, Erinnerungen, die ihn wohl niemals loslassen würden...

Aber jetzt war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort um über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken... zumal er auch keinen besonderen Drang verspürte jemals wieder mit dieser Art von Erlebnissen konfrontiert zu werden.

Er musste Potter so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Schloss bringen, wer wusste schon, seit wann er schon so da saß, mit nur einem dünnen Morgenmantel über den Pyjama gezogen, er würde sich noch den Tod...

Moment, STOP... wo kamen bloß diese Gedanken her, es handelte sich um Potter, Potter, der arroganteüberhebliche Junge, der, genau wie sein Vater damals, dachte, dass Regeln für andere waren.

Und er hatte sich grade dabei ertappt, wie er sich um dessen Gesundheit sorgte.

Severus schauderte innerlich. Scheinbar hatte ihm der Wind einen entscheidenden Teil seines Gehirns weggeblasen, anders konnte er sich sein Entgleiten beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Nicht zu fassen... Gesundheitszustand... Pah...Strafarbeit würde das Balg bekommen und zwar für den restlichen Monat,... mindestens.

Wie auch immer , es blieb die Tatsache, dass er Potter wieder hineinbringen musste.

Sonst würde Albus ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf abreißen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass er „seinen Harry" einfach so hatte draußen erfrieren lassen.

So verlockend dieser Gedanke Severus auch vorkommen mochte...Das wäre wirklich mal eine Schlagzeile „Junge der lebt(e) - besiegt von den Naturgewalten und die furchtbare Wahrheit, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war"...

Hah, dann würde diese gackernde Horde, die sich Zauberergesellschaft schimpfte, wenigsten endlich begreifen, dass Potter kein Heiliger war, sondern nur ein schmächtiger Junge mit aufgeblasenem Dickschädel!

Ein erneutes Wimmern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Severus ging die letzen Meter auf den Jungen zu. Dabei sprach er ihn nun laut an, um ihn auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen:

„Potter" ...nichts

„Potter, POTTER!" ... wieder nichts

„POTTER, TU NICHT SO ALS WÜRDEST DU MICH NICHT HÖREN; ZWANIG

PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR FÜR RESPEKTLOSIGKEIT GEGENÜBER

EINES LEHRES".. das würde bestimmt eine Reaktion von dem Plag hervorrufen..

Stille,

Sekunden verstreichen ohne jegliche Regung des Gryffindors..

Einsehend, dass es auf diese Weise keinen Sinn machen würde, packte Severus mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtausdruck die Schulter des Jungen und schüttelte ihn kräftig.

Endlich hob dieser langsam seinen Kopf und schaute ihn aus leeren, dunkel umringten Augen an.

„Sie? "

Severus musste sich ein Stück zu ihm herunterlehnen, um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen, so leise hatte Potter gesprochen.

„ Wen hattest du denn erwartet Potter, und jetzt beweg dich auf der Stelle ins Schloss und glaub bloß nicht, dass dieser räusper „nächtliche Ausflug" ohne Konsequenzen bleiben wird.

Was für eine Schande, dass Gryffindor dieses Schuljahr wohl mit einem negativen Punktrekord starten wird!"

Während Severus diese Worte gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Harry wieder von ihm abgewandt und starrte nun auf die unbändigen Wellen des Sees vor ihm.

Wie lange er einfach nur so da saß, wusste Severus nicht. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, und er begann schon, sich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt zu dem Jungen durchgedrungen war .

Plötzlich richtete Potter seinen Blick wieder auf ihn und blickte ihm genau in die Augen.

So viele Gefühle konnte Severus in diesen grünen Augen lesen, Schmerz, Schuld, Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und dann war da noch immer diese Leere, die er so gut kannte, und es gefiel ihm nicht, diese bei einem so jungen Menschen zu sehen, keiner hatte verdient...

Er wurde vor einem weiteren „Entgleisen " seiner Gedanken, wie er es nennen würde, bewahrt ,als der Junge vor ihm mit zaghafter Stimme anfing zu sprechen:

„ Sehen Sie auch die Stärke des Wassers, Professor, können Sie die Intesität des Windes fühlen, ich dachte es würde mich von allen Gedanken befreien, doch immer mehr habe ich das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken. Der Wind treibt mich ins Wasser, und ich weiß, wenn ich einmal darin bin, gibt es kein zurück. Denn das Wasser lockt mich, verspricht mir Vergessen und Freiheit .

Ich glaube, ich werde ertrinken wenn ich mich dem hingebe, aber ich bin nicht stark genug dem zu widerstehen, es tut zu weh!"

Stille,

Severus wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Potter war der goldene Gryffindorjunge, von allen geliebt und verehrt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Potter der Tod seines Paten geschockt hatte, aber er war selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er genug Leute um sich herum hatte, die ihn auffangen würden, war davon ausgegangen, dass er sich auffangen lassen würde, doch das hier...

Wie konnte es sein, dass gerade der Held der Zaubererwelt solche Gedanken hatte, Gedanken, die er auch hatte, damals und keiner hatte ihn je verstehen können...aber er war auch allein gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Potter, hatte zuviel Schlimmes getan und gesehen...

„Was erzähle ich hier eigentlich" sprach Potter nun leise weiter. Es klang, als ob ihm gerade bewusst geworden wäre, vor wem er seine Gefühlswelt offenbart hatte,

„ nicht , dass Sie das verstehen würden, das hat bis jetzt niemand und wird auch niemals jemand tun. Also tun Sie was Sie wollen, ziehen Punkte ab, erzählen der ganzen Welt, dass ihr „Retter" endgültig übergeschnappt ist.

Aber wissen Sie was, es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, es ist mir egal"... „Verdammt egal" brüllte er nun, dann wieder leisen Murmeln „egal, einfach egal, egal, wie alles jetzt, zählt nicht mehr, egal..."

Potters Blick war nun wieder abgewandt.

Severus glaubte, ein Glitzern in seinen Augen zu sehen, von Tränen, denen es schon zu lange verwehrt wurde zu fallen. Der Körper des Jungen zitterte nun noch heftiger, seine Lippen hatten angefangen, einen ziemlich ungesunden bläulichen Ton anzunehmen.

Mit einem Seuftzen zog Severus seinen dicken Winterumhang aus und legte ihn über den Jungen. Auch dieser war zwar nass, aber besser als gar nichts. Nur der Teufel wusste, was ihn da schon wieder geritten hatte, aber die Worte des Jungen hatten ihn berührt, seine tief vergrabenen Gefühle irgendwie erreicht.

Er wollte sie nicht wieder ausgraben, zuviel Leid und Schmerz,

aber nur für diesen Moment in dieser schwarzen Nacht, in der das Unwetter tobte, konnte er nicht anders.

„Doch, Junge ich verstehe, nur zu gut" murmelte er fast unhörbar, während er sich langsam neben Potter hinsetzte.

Und wie fandet ihrs´ ? Würd´ mich superdoll über Reviews freuen, und nachdem das letzes Mal so gut geklappt hat, guck ich jetzt noch mal ganz lieb und sag : büdde, büdde n´ kleinen Kommi! )))))


	3. desperation

Ok,ok also mir gehört immer noch nix, nada, nothing, rien und es wird wohl auch leider so bleiben...

Erstma ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews **knuddel **freu mich immer total J

Achja, bevors´ losgeht. Das hier wird definitiv KEINE SLASH Geschichte...#

Sodele, auf gehts´ mit Part 3, hoffe es gefällt euch...

Bitter Hearts

Das Gewitter schien immer heftiger zu werden, der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich weiter.

Severus wusste, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich beide eine heftige Erkältung zuziehen würden, doch hatte er auch das eindeutige Gefühl, dass sehr viel von den nächsten Minuten abhängen würde für den jungen Gryffindor ... verdammt, warum musste gerade er in eine solche Situation hineigezogen werden, wo war Albus, der sonst immer als mitzubekommen schien, oder McGonagall? Eigentlich egal wer, jeder wäre besser geeignet mit einem depressiven Teenanger umzugehen als er...

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte inzwischen vor Kälte, und Severus wünschte sich auf einmal in den letzten Monaten mehr auf regelmäßige und vor allem reichhaltige Mahlzeiten geachtet zu haben, ein wenig mehr Körpermasse wäre als Kälteschutz jetzt mehr als willkommen...

Doch bei den „Aufträgen" die der Dunkle Lord in petto gehabt hatte, war ihm oftmals allein beim Gedanken an Essbares übel geworden... der Dunkle Lord...Voldemort, oder besser Riddle verbesserte er sich selber...das für ein wahres Fest werden wenn er hierdurch krank werden sollte und dann Er ihn zu sich rufen würde.

Aber klar, er hätte bestimmt Verständnis , wenn ich es ihm erkläre:

„Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber sehen Sie was sollte ich tun, ich musste doch dafür sorgen, dass Potter nicht seiner schlechten emotionalen Verfassung zum Opfer fällt... und sich wohlmöglich was antut, oder simpel erfriert..."

vielleicht sollte er noch hinzufügen, dass er dabei ja nur daran gedacht hätte, dass der Dunkle Lord dann selber keine Chance mehr gehabt hätte Potter zu erledigen und das dann ein ziemlich unwürdiges Ende wäre.. dann wäre die Erkältung angesichts was diese Erklärung für **cruciale** Folgen haben würde, wohl sein geringster Grund zur Sorge...

Ein leises Wimmern ließ ihn abermals aus seinen Gedanken schrecken.

Das Gesicht des Jungen neben ihm zitterte leicht, war aber ansonsten wie versteinert. Nur die fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verrieten, dass Potter alle Kraft aufwendete, um nicht vor ihm weinend zusammenzubrechen.

Severus konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen, vor Feinden verbietet es einem schon allein der Stolz Schwäche zu zeigen... ja Feind, als das sah Potter ihn, soweit war es also gekommen, hatte er, Severus das wirklich so gewollt? Klar er hatte es darauf angelegt von Anfang an, aber...

Harry Potter fühlte sich leer und komisch. Was machte Snape hier?

Und warum hatte er ihm seinen Mantel übergelegt anstatt ihn an den Haaren zum Schloss zurückzuzerren?

Aber Harry war viel zu aufgelöst um sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen...

Schlimm genug, dass ihn überhaupt jemand gefunden hatte, aber gerade der dunkle Tränkemeister.

Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, so wie es sich im Moment verhielt mit seinem Glück... obwohl, auf das Glück konnte er nichts schieben, nicht seine eigene Dummheit, seine Fehler, seine Schuld...bis heute hatte e keine Träne vergießen können für Sirius. Er hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen, Sirius Testamentsvorlesung, das Mitleid der anderen, den Spott von gewissen Slytherins.

Es war als ob seine Gefühle mit Sirius gestorben wären, alle außer dem alles vereinnahmendem Hassgefühl auf die Verursacher, Voldemort und co. , welches ihn an manchen Tagen überkam und zu einer unkontrollierbaren Wut wurde, die ihn in seiner Rache erbarmungslos denken ließ...

Doch zumeist richtete sich sein Hass auf sich selber, er war schließlich der Hauptverursacher gewesen...

Wieder überkam ihm eine Weller voller Schuldgefühle und Selbsthass, er merkte wie Tränen in seine Augen aufstiegen, doch er war nicht bereit sie fallen zu lassen.

Harry betastete das Messer, welches er von Sirius bekommen hatte : ein paar kleine, tiefe Schnitte, dann würde er wieder in die ihm inzwischen so vertrauten Welt der Gefühlslosigkeit abtriften können...

Langsam zog er die scharfe Klinge aus seiner Tasche und setze sie an sein linkes Handgelenk unter die Roben an, er spürte die Welle der Erleichterung, als er fühlte, wie sich die ersten Bluttropfen ihren Weg bahnten, er schnitt noch mal, und noch mal, bevor...

„POTTER!"

enttäuscht musste Harry mitansehen, wie Snape ihm sein Messer aus der Hand nahm, sein Messer, sein geliebtes, mit dem er als einziges in der Lage war ein wenig Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen, er brauchte es, brauchte den Schmerz, hatte es verdient zu leiden...

Als Severus wieder zu dem Jungen blickte, sah er Schmerz durch seine Auge flackern, kurz darauf ein Anflug von Erleichterung... das konnte doch nicht...er kannte diese Kombination.

Das konnte doch nicht bedeuten, dass... verflucht und ob, soweit war es also schon, der Junge der lebte saß weitaus tiefer in der Tinte als Severus vermutet hatte...

Mit einer einzigen schnellen, zielgerichteten Bewegung hatte er Potters Messer in der Hand und sah deutlich die dunkelroten Blutspuren...

Er griff sich Potters Handgelenk und schob die Roben hoch! Dort war ein Gemisch von alten und neuen Schnitten zu sehen, einige der älteren waren schon vernarbt.

Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über Potter´s Unterarm und sah ihm tief in die Augen

„Warum? "

Stille, ein gemurmeltes „Geben Sie mir mein Messer wieder, bitte ich brauche es"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Worauf harry nun zum Flehen überging:

"Bitte, ich werde alles tun, Strafarbeit Nachsitzen, Sie können alles mit mir machen, nur geben Sie mir mein Messer, bitte..."

Panik erfasste Harry, als sein Lehrer keine Anstalten machte ihm seinen Besitz zurückzugeben, er braucht es so sehr, er wusste nicht wie er ohne auskommen sollte, vor allem brauchte er es jetzt gerade im Augenblick...

Er MUSSTE es einfach sofort haben. Wut überkam ihn und er richtete diese nun auf den Tränkemeister, der ihm seines einzigen Mittels beraunt hatte dieser Hölle für eine Weile zu entkommen

„Scheiße, was kümmern Sie sich überhaupt darum, Ihnen kann es doch nur Recht sein, wenn ich hier verblutet, ist es nicht das, was sie immer wollten, der „goldenen Junge" am Boden. Also geben Sie VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SOFOR MEIN MESSER UND LASSEN SIE MICH GEFÄLLIGST IN RUHE! "

Severus schreckte innerlich zusammen angesichts der Lautstärke, mit der Potter ihn anschrie...na ja, zumindest reagiert er nun, dachte er gerade noch sarkastisch, bevor ihn die erste Faust in die Magengrube traf... das darf doch wohl nicht war sein...

Doch Harry schlug in seiner blinden Wut und Enttäuschung immer weiter auf Severus ein.

Dieser saß einfach eine Weile still da und ließ es sich gefallen, als Harrys persönlicher Punchingball zu fungieren.

Als Harrys Schläge nach einiger Zeit immer langsamer und schwächer wurden, schaffte es Severus

Harrys Hangelenke zu fassen und hielt sie nun fest.

Harry schaute ihn in einer Mischung aus Verzweifelung, Wut und Trauer direkt in die Augen und setzte zu einem letzten Versuch an :

" Bitte Professor, ich weiß, Sie hassen mich, aber bitte geben..."

„Das kann ich nicht Harry, du weißt nicht was du dir da antust, ich kann dir das Messer nicht wiedergeben"

Damit brach Harrys letzter Hoffnungsschimmer zusammen. Tränen traten nun doch aus seinen Augen und auh das Schluchtzen ließ sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, als er resegniert seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ.

Er hatte schon eine Weile in dieser Stellung zugebracht, als er plötzlich merkte, dass in Folge dessen sein Kopf auf dem Brustkorb des Tränkemeisters angelehnt war und wollte ihn erschrocken wegziehen, als er eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf spürte, die ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurückdrängte.

Erstaunt aber auch den Halt willkommend heißend lehnte sich Harry mit der Gesichtsseite an die durchnässte Brust seines Lehres und brach nun laut weinend und Schluchtzend zusammen. Er hielt auf Leben und Tod Snapes Pulli fest, als wäre es der einzige Halt, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte.

Snape war überrascht von der Reaktion des Gryffindors, doch wusste er instinktiv, dass er ihn jetzt nicht weggstoßen durfte...so legte er schützend noch einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn komplett in seine Arme während er dem Jungen unablässig beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr.

„Nein, Harry, ich hasse dich nicht!" murmelte er immer wieder.

Vor dieser Nacht, da hätte er ohne zu zögern hehauptet den Gryffindor aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen, doch irgenetwas war passiert, passierte gerade..., in dieser stürmischen Nacht...

Soooooooooodallaaaaaaa, FERTISCH!

Hmmm, wie hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt mir bitte n Review, würd mich sooooo doll freun´!


	4. Ende eines Sturmes

Also immer noch ist nix mir, da gibt andere glückliche und reiche Persönlichkeiten, die das leider für sich in Anspruch nehmen...

Danke meinen lieben Reviewern... ihr wisst gar nicht wie doll ich mich immer freue über einen Kommi!

Also, auf geht's mit Kapitel 4 # tataaaaaaa...#

Hmmm... bevor ich anfang´ noch eines meiner Lieblingszitate, das ich beim entrempeln alter Schulsachen in meiner Facharbeit gefunden hab:

_"To the real Jonathan seagull, who lives within us all"_ (aus "Jonathan seagull" oder "die Möwe Jonathan" von Richard Bach)

Sorry musst ich grad noch loswerden… jetzt aber das Chappie:

Ende eines Sturmes

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor Harry sich anfing wieder zu beruhigen, einzelne Schluchzer fanden immer noch den Weg hinaus, doch die Tränen versiegten langsam.

Auch der Sturm hatte nachgelassen, und zwischen dem beeindruckenden Spiel der Wolkentürme waren Stellen des schwarzen Nachthimmels und sogar einzelner Sterne zu sehen.

Langsam hab Harry den Kopf. Seine Gefühlswelt war ein Chaos der verschiedensten gegensätzlichen Empfindungen...Erleichterung darüber, dass er endlich darüber weinen konnte, Dankbarkeit für die Nähe des Menschen, von dem er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, aber gleichzeitig Angst vor der Zukunft, Scham sich so einfach gehengelassen zu haben vor dem Mann, den er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch als seinen Nummer 2 in der Liste seiner TopTen- Feinde geführt hatte...er traute sich gar nicht daran zu denken, was der Tränkeprofessor als Zeuge dieser Situation, mit diesem Wissen alles anrichten konnte: angefangen von spitzen Bemerkungen im Unterricht bis hinzu... er erschauderte innerlich

Severus spürte, wie der Junge seinen Kopf hob und ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansah.

In diesem Augenblick, als grün auf rabenschwarz traf, da wusste Severus, das egal wie und ob sich diese Nacht auf das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Potter auswirken würde, er die heute ihm anvertrauten Gefühle dieses Jungen, Harrys Seele, nicht, niemals und unter keinen Umständen missbrauchen würde um Harry damit wehzutun...

Severus führte seine Hand langsam zum Gesicht des Jungen vor ihm, der so unglaublich jung und verletzlich aussah in diesem Moment, und wischte ihm sanft die letzte Träne von der Wange. Mit samtweicher Stimme, die schon so lange keiner mehr zu hören bekommen hatte, richtete er sich nun an Harry während er dessen Blick festhielt, und seine Finger immer noch hauchfein auf dessen Wange lagen:

„In der Flut kann man leicht ertrinken, aber ohne das Wasser kann man nicht überleben.

Die Kunst ist , nicht es zu bekämpfen, sondern mit ihm und in ihm eins zu sein, mit ihm zu spielen. Gefühle zulassen ist der erste Schritt, es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche,...

Ich werde später leugnen, dieses hier jemals gesagt zu haben, aber du hast die Kraft das zu schaffen, du bist ein Gryffindor, ein Löwe... also erkämpfe dir eine gute Positon in diesem Spiel. Du..."

Ein scharfer Schmerz in seinenm linken Unterarm ließ Severus zusammenzucken.

Nicht zu fassen, das Timing Voldemorts war ja mal wider einsame Spitze...

Mit einem letzen Blick auf Harry begann Severus aufzustehen. Krampfhaft hielt er sich den linken Arm, wo sich das Mal in seine Muskeln brannte.

„Du kommst jetzt mit rein!" sagte er in einem Tonfall, der schon eher wieder an sein allseits bekanntes und gleichermaßen beliebtes Selbst erinnerte.

Er packte Harrys Oberarm, zog ihn hoch und schob ihn vor sich her mit zum Schloss.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen hatte Severus sich schon rumgedreht um sich eine Todesserroben aus seinen Gemächer zu holen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Er sah über seine Schulte hinweg mitten in Harrys Augen.

„Kommen Sie an einem Stück wieder" flüsterte Harry mit vom Weinen noch kratziger Stimme „und danke!"

Damit verließen beide die Eingangshalle in verschiedene Richtungen, unsicher, ob sie jemals wieder zusammenstehen würden, aber froh dass es in dieser stürmischen Nacht so war.

Sooooo, das nächste Chappie ist vollendet.

Und, wie fandet ihrs, # um reviews bettelt#... nein wirklich so ein kleiner (oder großer Kommi) würd mich RIESIG freuen...


	5. du dachtest, es könnte nicht schlimmer k...

Mir gehört nix, immer noch nicht... wird auch nie also aller ruhm und aller verdienst gehört JKR usw.

Weiß hat lang gedauert aber hier ist das neue Chappie, hoffe es gefällt euch.

Und gaaaaaaaaanz lieben Dank für die Reviews zu letztem Kapitel, freu mich immer so!

Und los gehts

Obwohl er sich mit einer dieser Tages-bzw. Nachtzeit schon fast unwürdigem Tempo umgezogen und bis hinter die Apparationsgrenze gelaufen war, schaffte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Todessertreffen zu gelangen.

SEV´s POV

So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte ich mich in den Kreis, der um den dunklen Lord rumstehenden Todesser einzureihen. Doch, wie könnte es auch anders sein, war dieses Vorhaben schon vom ersten Schritt an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Wütend rote Augen fanden die meinen und blieben auf mich gerichtet, während Er langsamen, unheilverkündenden Schrittes auf mich zu kam. Na toll eine Sonderbehandlung des Lords war ja genau das, was dieser Nacht noch zur Vollkommenheit gefehlt hatte.

Seine Stimme, oder vielmehr das klägliche Zischen, welches nach seiner Wiedergeburt davon übriggeblieben war, drang zu mir durch.

„Severus, wie überaus freundlich von dir uns mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken."

Innerlich angewidert ließ ich mich vor ihm,( man bemerke dass der Boden vom regen regelrecht einer Schlammwüste glich und damit meinem innerlichen Gefühl das materiellen Ausdruck verlieh), auf die Knie.

„Verzeiht mir mein Lord, es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass mein Kommen mit zeitlicher Verzögerung behaftet war!"

...Pah, das einzige, was mir leid tut ist, dass meine Informationen als Spion zu nützlich sind, als das ich es mir erlauben könnte Ihm anstatt die Füße zu küssen ins Gesicht zu spucken ... na ja da gäbe es vielleicht noch ein paaaaar andere Sachen in meinem Leben, die ich zu bedauern hätte, aber grade im Moment würde ich nichts lieber tun...

„Tut, tut, tut Severus...das scheint in letzter Zeit aber eine schlechte Angewohnheit von dir zu sein... merke dir man lässt Lord

Voldemort nicht warten. Das gilt auch für dich, selbst wenn ich deine Fähigkeiten als brauchbar befinde, so gibt das dir nicht das Recht auf einen Sonderstatus. Sieh zu, dass das NIE wieder passiert...!"

gaaaanz ruhig bleiben nur nicht ausrasten... lass dich von diesem schmierigen Idioten bloß nicht provozieren, das könnte sehr ungesunde Folgen haben...so verbeugte ich nur demütig meinen kopf und hielt diesen in der Haltung eines reuigen Hundes hängen.

„Was mach ich jetzt mit dir... mir scheint eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Gehorsam wäre angebracht, allerdings liegt das Strafmaß in deiner Hand... welche Neuigkeiten über Dumbledores Orden und Potters Schwächen hast zu mir mitgebracht...und nicht zu vergessen der Trank, hast du ihn endlich fertig?"

Volltreffer... mitten rein... der trank... fertig hatte ich ihn, aber ohne vernünftiges Antiserum würde ich diesen bestimmt nicht liefern... nicht auszudenken wie viele Menschenleben damit vernichtet werden würden...da half wohl nichts Auge zu und durch.

So langsam beschlich mich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass dies eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht werden würde. Und dann war für morgen früh auch noch ein Ordensreffen angesetzt...

Und ich sollte recht behalten, denn als mit letzter kraft und einer sehr lückenhaften Erinnerung an das, was passierte, nachdem der Lord auch nach dem dritten Cruciatus noch keine Informationen über den Orden oder Potter aus mir herausbekommen hatte und sich ganz spontan entschied, dass er meine Loyalität mit Muggelmethoden überprüfen wollte, apparierte ging bereits die Sonne auf.

Doch das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Denn dieser Test beinhaltete eine weitaus schwerere Aufgabe als das Aushalten von Schmerzen, die ich doppelt und dreifach mir in jungen Jahren verdiente hatte... es war ein Muggelmädchen, mit langen hellbloden Haaren und großen Augen. Sie dürfte höchstens elf gewesen sein, und doch, als meine Augen die Ihren trafen, konnte ich keine Furcht darin erkennen. Traurigkeit und Wut, gemischt mit Akzeptanz. Schon bemerkenswert. Aber das ungewöhnlichste war, dass sie mir genau in die Seele(oder besser gesagt, die davon übriggebliebenen Teile) zu schauen schien. Ich konnte meinen blick nicht von ihr abwenden, sie war so rein, so unschuldig und doch in keinster Weise naiv.

„Quäl sie!"

Ich hatte das Gefühl der boden würde unter meinen Füßen weggezogen.

Einige Sekunden verharrte ich in vollkommener Starre, bis mich die Rufe der anderen Todesser aus meinen Gedanken rissen:

" Ey, Snape mach schon!"

und

„Aber bring sie nicht gleich um, wir wollen auch noch unseren Spaß"

Das Mädchen schaute mich noch immer an und nickte mir kaum merklich zu. Sie wusste, wa passieren würde, und sie gab mir ihre Einverständnis. Von der Sekunde an wusste ich, dass ich etwas tun musste, aber was?

Und während ich über einer Lösung brütete, tat ich unvorstellbare Sachen mit diesem Kind. Mir war klar, dass, wenn die anderen die Chance bekommen würden es noch weitaus grausamer werden würde, aber das machte die Tatsache, dass ich diese Sachen tat auch nicht besser.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffte, dem Mädchen unbemerkt den Starre-Trank zu verabreichen, der sie tot erscheinen ließ, den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, sie als „Präsent" dumbledore mitzugeben und dann noch mit einem Abschiedscruciatus in den Knochen die Kraft aufzubringen, meinen geschundenen Körper und ihre leblose Form zum Grimmauldt-Platz zu apparieren.

Das Ordenstreffen würde in Kürze beginnen und ich legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf von irgendwelchen streunenden Schüler in dieser Situation entdeckt zu werde, was Hogwarts für den Moment außer Frage ließ.

Das Adrenalin, dass ich durch meine Adern pumpen spüren konnte half mir, die kleine bis vor die Haustür zu tragen, wo mir schon der Werwolf mit entsetztem Gesicht entgegengesprungen kam. Wirklich fabelhaft. Gerade, wenn man denkt, es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, setzt das Schicksal noch einen drauf. Scheint echt ne sadistische Ader zu haben oder so...

Bidde, bidde n klitzekleines Reviewchen . Würde echt gern wissen, w


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas Hobbes, The Leviathan 

The clearest model for Golding's thesis of the inevitability of the children's movement towards savagery is Thomas Hobbes' "The Leviathan" (1651). Hobbes (1588-1679) was an immensely influential political theorist. ... In "The Leviathan" Hobbes asserted that man is intrinsically selfish. He denied that man is by nature a social being (as the Greek philosopher Aristotle had maintained) and upheld instead that each individual is fundamentally guided by self-interest. As Hobbes puts it, 'I put for a generall inclination of all mankind, a perpetuall and restlesse desire of Power after power, that ceaseth only in Death' (The Leviathan, Part l, Chapter XI). To counter the anarchy which man's selfishness would create if there were no checks and balances to restrain it, we adopt, according to Hobbes, certain 'articles of peace' which impose restrictions on individual liberty. To see that these articles are implemented, an external power is entrusted with absolute authority, including the right to punish.

This power, in _Lord of the Flies, _is initially entrusted to Ralph by the common consent of the other children. When, however, he proves too ineffective as a leader he is displaced by the more ruthless figure of Jack. Hobbes suggests that the people's loyalty to the sovereign need only last as long as his authority effectively protects them. If his authority fails then they have the right to replace him by someone more competent. Hobbes denies that any man possesses an instinct to do good or to feel loyalty or to defend his friend. When these things occur it can only be as an act of self-interest. The leader, if he should fail the people in any way, cannot presume on the support or love of anyone. "... what argument of madness can there be greater than to clamour, strike and throw stones at our best friends?" The multitude, he says, "will clamour, fight against, and destroy those, by whom all their life-time before, they have been protected. and secured from injury. And if this be Madnesse in the multitude, it is the same in every particular man." (The Leviathan, Part I, Chapter VIII. p. 47)

Jack's lack of expertise in blowing the conch and his growing neglect of the symbolic authority with which it has been invested clearly point to his abuse of social custom. By the end of the novel Jack is well on his way to establishing a tyranny. He has been able - according to the Hobbesian notion that no sovereign can depend upon the loyalty of his people if he has ceased to protect them - to subvert the other children, to win them away from Ralph, and to establish a System of 'government' depending on the strict maintenance of his tyrannical 'justice'. He metes out summary justice to any Opponent - Piggy dies, Ralph is hounded, Wilfred is beaten, Samneric possibly tortured. He wields his authority by pandering to the fear of his subjects and offering them outlets for their apprehension. Under his rule the children have festivals and rites of a kind which Ralph can see only as a distraction from what ought to be everyone's principal objective: rescue.

From: _Alastair Niven: William Golding, Lord of the Flies, _York Notes, Longman, 1980, p. 38f.

**while-reading task (chapter 7) – finish the following sentences**

Ralph looks at his dirty self and plans his toilet. This would include …

When Ralph wanders down to the rocks and realizes the utterly different view of the sea, he perceives …

After the boys have seen and hit the boar they take hold of Robert and …

After the boys have set off to find the beast, Ralph is the only one to …

When the boys have reached the mountain, Ralph does not want to climb it because of the darkness but Jack makes him do so by …

Ralph and Jack continue climbing up the mountain, but Ralph thinks they are extremely silly because …

After Jack has gone to the top on his own he comes back excitedly and the three of them go. When they have reached the top they perceive …


End file.
